Miniature golf courses provide entertainment to countless thousands of people. The standard miniature golf course consists of a tee platen, a green, one or more obstacles, and at least one hole. The object of miniature golf is to hit a golf ball using a putting club towards the hole, getting around/through any obstacles, and hopefully getting the golf ball into the hole.
Once a person has played a given miniature golf course, some of the pleasure ebbs, as the course is substantially static and after a few rounds, people often lose interest and chose to not return to that particular miniature golf course.
To increase diversity and dynamics of a miniature golf course, some miniature golf course s have moving items such as a windmill of blockage over a tunnel, adding a bit to the dynamics of playing that miniature golf course, spurring improved interest. Also, some miniature golf course s have a “19th hole” challenge that, if the player gets a hole-in-one (gets the golf ball into the hole with one stroke of the golf club), that player wins a free game (round). Still, after a few rounds, many miniature golfers chose to play at a different miniature golf course to experience a different set of challenges.
Further, the construction of miniature golf course s hasn't changed significantly over the past few decades. miniature golf course construction typically consists of a paved surface (typically cement) having paver stones for outlining each miniature green, a carpet material covering the paved surface between the pavers to slow down the ball, a cup embedded in a hole as a target of a user's putt, and a one or more obstacles such as tunnels, bumpers, bumps, loops, windmills, curves, angles, etc.
What is needed is a miniature golf course system that will improve deployment and reconfiguration while providing enhanced features to maintain the interest of miniature golfers.